Chapter 66 (Illegals)
is the sixty-sixth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary A pair of villains, one looking like a rhino and the other with a horse, are harassing a couple of girls in Naruhata. The thugs assure the girls that neither the police nor the heroes often frequent that area, so no one will go to help them, but one of the girls assures them that in Naruhata if there is a person who could help them, a kind of hero, and both shout calling The Crawler. Koichi appears immediately to help them, glad that the citizens finally call him by his real hero name. The two villains attack him, but the young vigilante evades all his strokes effortlessly, while commenting on how happy he is that people recognize him. Pop☆Step arrives and asks him to pay attention while fighting. Koichi gets serious and starts using his own fighting style: the Slap Style. Koichi shoots several repulsion force blast at the villains, and finishes them with a Double Shooty-Go-Blam. Koichi starts to tie the thugs' hands, but they free themselves from their bonds and leap on Koichi to punish him. Before they have the chance to hit him, Kirihito Kamachi and Ikajiro Takobe appear and defeat the two villains. The rino asks who they are, and Ikajiro introduces himself as the workers of Hopper's Cafe, while Teruo Unagisawa distributes pamphlets. Kirihito starts criticizing thugs and advises them that if they don't want to have problems with the police, they should get a job, and tells them salary and the conditions of being a dishwasher at Hopper's Cafe. Kirihito happily announces that they already hired two more workers. Kazuho warns Koichi that he will be late for his job interview. The girls ask him to take a picture with them, to which Koichi accepts. Kazuho tells him to hurry up, but then joins the photo shoot, in which Kirihito, Teruo, Ikajiro, Ichimoku Samazu and Jube Namimaru also participates. In the interview to an on-site cleaning job, the interviewers warn Koichi that it will be hard and dirty work, but Koichi doesn't give it any importance. When one of the interviewers asks him about the most valuable thing he gained during his student years, he replies that the experience and the friends that came with it. Later, in his penthouse, Koichi talks to Kazuho while fixing one of his hoodie. Koichi believes that the interview went well and he is sure that he will be hired. Kazuho asks if he doesn't have big dreams for the future by picking a job that way. Koichi replies that his dreams have already come true. For a little over three years, he has been able to be hero and help people, even if he were a vigilante, and now what he needs is a real job. Koichi finishes fixing the hoodie and decides to put on a new limited edition one. He confesses that once he gets a job, he'll have no business playing hero anymore and stop being a vigilante. His words surprises Kazuho. Koichi decides to go on patrol to test out his new Hoodie and asks Kazuho to patrol next to him. The chapter ends with Koichi reflecting on the experiences lived being a vigilante. The summer of his senior year would be The Crawler final season. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation